Lynns adventure
by flame55
Summary: Lynn is going on his first adventure across the Kanto region come along and see what friends he will make and what Pokémon he will capture in the future


Notice I do not own anything of Pokémon but I wish, the only thing I do own is my own character so sit tight and read to your hearts content and please leave a review because I can take criticism.

Welcome to the world of Pokémon. Where people and Pokémon live in harmony together, in this world their many different types of Pokémon. Children at the age of 15 can get a Pokémon for themselves and travel the world to become Pokémon trainers or coordinator and that is only two of many other jobs there is in the world. This tales starts in the town of pallet in the Kanto Region.

Lynn wake up it's time for breakfast. I open my eyes at the sound of my grandmother calling my name for breakfast. I stand up and go towards the bathroom and splash water on my face. Then my mind remembers what today is, my birthday I am now officially fifteen years old and can get my first Pokémon from professor oaks lab. I run down the stairs to see my grandmother maxima holding out my backpack and a bacon sandwich. I stare at her and she smiles at me, I know you were ready to go as soon as I woke you so I won't try to make you sit down in eat some breakfast instead I got your stuff ready for you and have a bacon sandwich ready for you. Maxima said. I'm glad to have such an understanding grandmother. Thank you gram and I won't let you down I'll call you as much as I can during my journey Lynn sure you will Lynn just have fun and make many friends along your journey I put your present in your backpack but don't open it until you're in the viridian forest okay. Maxima said. I nod and give my grandmother a hug for the last time for a while.

I head outside and open the fence and shut it back I wave to the neighbors who say their cheering for me and wish me good luck in my journey I walk down the road of my small town and head up the hill to the research facility of professor oaks. I climb the stairs and knock on his door I wait for two minutes and then professor oaks opens the door he see me and smiles. Hello Lynn I see you are packed in ready to go on your journey. I nod and say yes professor oak I'm here to choose my very first Pokémon I'm not late am I? Professor oak shakes his head and tells me no Lynn you the first one here so you get to pick first so let go to my lab shall we. I smile and nod my head we head into professor oaks lab and I am astonished how many Pokémon poke balls are there and the technology he has in the lab. He takes me aside to a desk that is holding three poke balls. Now Lynn I hope you know the three Pokémon you can chose from? I reply yes professor the three Pokémon are squirtle, charmander and bulbasuar. Yes that is correct Lynn. Know which one of these three you would like to pick I look them over going through my head the pros and cons of each of these Pokémon. The squirtle is a water type so it would be strong against rock and ground types. But it is weak against electric and grass type Pokémon. The charmander is a fire type who evolves into a really strong Pokémon. But he is week against ice and water types. Then there is bulbasuar who is the grass type Pokémon he is a very strong against water and bug. But week against fire type Pokémon. So I think and think then I made a decision on witch Pokémon I want I was just about to pcik the one I decided on when I heard a huge rumble like thunder sound and I look at professor oak for and explanation and he just sighs and tells me to followed him he has to check something . I follow professor oak out to the back of his lab and I see a huge herd of tuaros running around, the professor puts his hand to his face and groans at all the damage the tuaros has made to the woodent fence post they were locked in I look at them and spot a smaller size one looks like just a baby to me getting bullied by a seviper I go over and get between the seviper and the baby tuaros. I tell the seviper to leave the tuaros alone and it flees from me. Professor who's heard of tauros is this? Lynn most of these tauros belong to a trainer called ash Ketchum. I smile and remember ash he was five years ahead me in school but he always defended me when Gary and his friends picked on me. I then looked at the baby tuaros that was sticking beside me, then I looked at the professor and got an idea . Professor would it become to choose a different Pokémon beside the three in the lab? Professor oak looks at me and thinks about it, depends Lynn what other Pokémon would you want as you can see these Pokémon are already captured by other trainers I look at the professor and smile and move out of the way of the baby tauros. This is a baby tauros so I think no one would mind if I captured it and choose it as my started. Professor looks at me and asked are you sure Lynn this is a big decision and I would have to first check with ash because he owns the herd of tuaros even if they aren't captured. I nod my hand yes and the professor motion me to come in side and take a seat he goes to the phone and dials a number he talks a while with a person that I'm guessing was ash and from what I'm hearing everything seems okay, he hangs up the phone and comes towards not showing any emotions on his face he sits on the couch and looks at me and then smile. He said yes Lynn asked. The professor nods and I jumped up and start dancing. The professor gets up off the couch and pulls a poke ball from his jacket he hands it to me. Lynn why don't you go sees if tauros want to come with you. Professor oaks explained. I ran out back and looked for the baby tarus and see him trying to munch on some hay but his brothers and sister seems to be pushing him out of the way. I go over to him and kneel down to where I'm face to face. Hey tauros you want go on and adventure with me. I asked he looks at me and he seems to be judging me on if I'm worthy of being his trainer he looks some more and then nods his head yes I jumped and scratch his fur. Then get out my poke ball press it on its head a beam of light hits him and then he is absorbed into the poke ball. The balls shakes back in forth three times and then click. I run back into professor oaks office and show him that tauros agrees to be my Pokémon. Good job Lynn have you got a nickname in for tauros? He asks. I stand there and think about a name and I finally cvome up with a great name . I look at the professor and say his name will be Bolin. The professor smiles and reply's that a fine name, know that we got your Pokémon how about we get you a poke dex and five poke balls. Remember that you can only have six in a party at one time. I nod my head and listen to the professor as he gives me the advice that I will remember on my journey we finish up and I start to leave out of the facility and see that the rest of the trainers are here to see Professor I wave by to professor oak and set off for viridian forest.


End file.
